Evil Luke
"Fluke" (aka Luke Spencer) is a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera, General Hospital, and is played by Anthony Geary. He looks exactly like Luke Spencer and his real name is unknown. He is often to referred to as "Fluke" by fans and theories about his true identity have included the most notorious General Hospital villains to date. Storylines When Luke and Scott Baldwin are imprisoned in Miscavige, "Fluke" takes the opportunity to switch places with Luke. On February 20, Anna rescues "Fluke" and Scott. "Fluke" is released from the hospital on February 27 and immediately starts hitting on Kiki Jerome behind Tracy Quartermaine's back. He also helps save A.J. Quartermaine. On March 6, "Fluke" proposes to Tracy and she says yes. Fluke starts taking an interest in ELQ, but Tracy's son Ned Ashton doesn't trust him. It is revealed that "Fluke" is Julian Jerome's bankroller and the true head of the Jerome Crime Family. He wants to use ELQ to fund his drug operation. Tracy and "Fluke" marry at the Nurses Ball and Ned reveals that he has convinced the other Quartermaine's to oust Tracy as ELQ's CEO. Julian tells "Fluke" he wants to quit the mob, so "Fluke" hires a gunman to shoot Julian's son Lucas Jones and tries to finish the job while he is at the hospital, but Julian stops him. On May 29, it was revealed that the real Luke is still being held at Miscavige. "Fluke" framed Ric Lansing as head of the Jerome Crime family and is currently enjoying his honeymoon. On June 19, Tracy returned alone from their honeymoon. She told Michael that "Luke" was a sleaze and that she was done with him, but it was a ploy, so she and "Fluke" could take back control of ELQ. Crimes Committed *Unlawful imprisonment; holding Luke Spencer against his will at Miscavige 2014-present *Had Luke Spencer sedated with brain-melting drugs 2014-present *Stole Luke Spencer's identity 2014-present *Sexual harassed Kiki Jerome multiple times 2014-present *Falsely accused Kiki Jerome of coming on to him 2014 *Drug kingpin 2014-present *Threatened to kill Ned Ashton 2014 *Threatened to kill Emma Drake if Spencer Cassadine told Sonny his true intentions 2014 *Ordered a hit on Emma Drake 2014 *Ordered Julian Jerome to kill Ava Jerome 2014 *Threatened to kill Julian Jerome if he didn't kill Ava 2014 *Tried to kill Alexis Davis; interrupted by T.J. Ashford 2014 *Ordered a hit on Lucas Jones 2014 *Shot and killed Harry the hit man 2014 *Held a gun on Ned Ashton and threatened to kill him a second time 2014 *Tried to suffocate Lucas Jones twice 2014 * Threatened to kill members of Julian's family if he tried again to leave the business 2014 *Ordered Julian Jerome to frame Ric Lansing as his boss 2014 *Drugged Ric Lansing 2014 *Broke into Ric Lansing's hotel room 2014 *Framed Ric Lansing for killing Harry 2014 *Conspired with Tracy Quartermaine to fake an annulment to help her infiltrate ELQ 2014 Health & Vitals *Assaulted by Kiki Jerome 18, 2014 Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Jerome mob family Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:2010s Category:Characters